Welcome to the Helmouth
by Chosen Girl
Summary: AU. Buffy moves to Sunnydale not knowing she is the slayer. She makes friends with Spike, Willow and Xander.
1. New girl

Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story, it all belongs to Joss and who ever else owns the show.  
  
Spike sat on the hard wall next to the steps that led to Sunnydale high. It was the start of a new school year and Spikes second year in America. He had moved into his Aunt and Uncle's house when he was almost 15 after his Mother and Father had died in a plane crash. It wasn't long now until his 16th birthday.  
  
As Spike was looking around for anyone he knew he spotted a small blond girl getting out of her mothers car. He had never seen her before so he presumed it was the new girl he had heard some of the teachers talking about.  
  
She noticed Spike stairing and smiled at him. He winked at her. As the new girl walked up the steps Spikes cousin Xander came weaving down the side walk on his skateboard. When he noticed the new girl he crashed into the railing of the steps and fell underneath it.  
  
Spike tried to hide his laughter as Xander came towards where he was sitting.  
  
"So you noticed her too then?", Spike asked him.  
  
"Well yeah it's hard not to, she's pretty much a hottie", Xander replied.  
  
"Yeah", Spike agreed "I've gotta get to History. See ya"  
  
As Spike walked past the Principle's office the new girl came out and walked into him, dropping the contence of her bag onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry.", she said as she bent down to pick up her things.  
  
"That's okay.", Spike said bending down to help her. Once they had picked everything up Spike said, "I'm Spike by the way."  
  
"I'm Buffy.", the girl replied. "Um, would you happen to know the way to the History class?"  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta go there myself. It's down here.", Spike replied, as he led Buffy in the direction of the class.  
  
Please, please please review. I need to know if I should carry on with the story and if I need to make the chapters longer. If you hate it please don't be too mean. 


	2. Making friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
After History Buffy and Spike had a free period. They decided to sit in the quad and talk.  
  
"So why did you move here?", Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Well my mom and dad had just divorced and my mom wanted a change of scenery, so we moved here.", Buffy replied. "You're British right? Why did you move to America?"  
  
"I came to live with my Aunt and Uncle. My mom and dad died in a plane crash about 2 years ago.", Spike replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Buffy said sympathetically.  
  
"That's okay. I'm over it now.", Spike said. 'You bloody liar' he thought. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?", he asked to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a little sister called Dawn, she lives in L.A with my Dad. She's just turned 10.", Buffy replied.  
  
"It must be nice having a little sister.", Spike said. He had always wanted a sister.  
  
"Oh it's really nice. Especially when they get chocolate ice-cream all over your brand new white top and then say the cat did it.", Buffy said. "Change of subject please."  
  
Spike laughed and said, "You should come to the Bronze tonight."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"The Bronze. It's a club. Me Willow and Xander are going and I thought maybe you could tag along.", Spike replied.  
  
"Okay then.", Buffy said. "Who are Willow and Xander?"  
  
"Us.", said a male voice behind them making them both jump.  
  
"Buffy this is Willow and that's my cousin Xander.", Spike said nodding at Willow and Xander.  
  
"Hi.", Xander said. "Are we interrupting anything?"  
  
"No. I was just asking Buffy if she wanted to go to the Bronze with us tonight.", Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy do you have any of the books you need for classes yet?", Willow asked.  
  
"No not yet. I don't know where the library is." Buffy admitted.  
  
"Well we have all gotta go there to do homework, so we could show you.", Willow said. Spike and Xander groaned.  
  
"Okay.", Buffy said. "Lets go"  
  
Please review. If you don't like it don't be too mean. Thank you every one who has already reviewed, I'm defiantly going to carry on with this story now. 


	3. Into every generation

Buffy entered the library with Willow. Spike and Xander had decided they didn't want to do homework so they went to get a soda. The library seemed empty so Buffy called, "Hello, is anybody here?". Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to look at the librarian. "Oh, anybody's here."  
  
"Can I help you?", the librarian asked.  
  
"I need some ... well, books. I'm new.", Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Good call. Guess I'm the only new kid huh?", Buffy said.  
  
"I'm Mr Giles, the librarian, I was told you were coming. I need to talk to you. Follow me.", the librarian said. Buffy looked at Willow. Willow just shrugged so Buffy followed Giles into the room he had just entered. Giles shut the door behind her.  
  
"Whatever it is I didn't do it", Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Buffy ... h-have you heard the term vampire slayer?", Giles asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vampire slayer.", Giles repeated.  
  
"I can't say I have. I have to go now ... bye." Buffy said backing away slowly.  
  
"Buffy this is important.", Giles called. Buffy stopped and came back to where she was before. "Buffy you are the slayer. Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of their evil ..."  
  
"Hold on one second.", Buffy interrupted. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can understand you being confused, but this is very important. This is your birthright.", Giles said.  
  
"No. I don't have a birthright. I'm no birthright Buffy, and you obviously belong in a mental institution not a school library so I'm gonna go now, bye.", Buffy said, then she turned and left.  
  
"Buffy. BUFFY.", Giles yelled after her. "Bugger"  
  
Buffy entered the library to fin Willow reading a book. "Come on Willow we have to go.", Buffy said.  
  
"Did you get your books?", Willow asked.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter come on lets go." Buffy said in a rush.  
  
"What happened?", Willow asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later.", Buffy replied and hurried out of the library. 


	4. The Bronze

Buffy entered the nightclub alone. She looked around and spotted Spike sitting at a table in the corner. She couldn't see Willow or Xander anywhere. She walked over to the table.  
  
"Hi, where are Willow and Xander?", she asked him.  
  
"Don't know.", Spike replied. "But there gonna be here soon." Buffy sat down opposite Spike just as Willow and Xander came in.  
  
"Hi guys.", Willow said as she and Xander came towards them. There then came a sudden shrill scream from outside. Buffy didn't know why but her instincts told her she should go and see what was going on.  
  
"Lets go see what that was.", Buffy said and rushed out of the Bronze, Spike followed close behind. Xander and Willow hesitated for a moment then made their way towards the door.  
  
"I think those two have the hots for each other.", Xander said.  
  
"Well Buffy said to me earlier that she thinks Spike is hot.", Willow said. When Willow and Xander got to the door Giles ran into them on his way outside.  
  
"Giles! What are you doing here?, Willow asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy, and then I saw her going outside ... oh never mind.", Giles said and rushed outside. Willow and Xander followed him outside to find a girl sprawled out on the floor in a pool of her own blood, dead, and Buffy and Spike cornered by the horribly disfigured man that was coming towards them.  
  
"Hey Xand. Why does that guy have fangs?", Willow asked right before Xander fainted.  
  
"Buffy use this." Giles called to Buffy as he threw her a stake. Buffy caught it and looked down at it confused. Then she suddenly knew what to do. She plunged the stake into the heart of the approaching vampire. The vampire turned to dust.  
  
"Oh my god did I just do that?", Buffy said. Everyone apart from Giles stared at Buffy open mouthed. "Giles what was that?", Buffy asked.  
  
"A vampire", Giles said.  
  
"So you were telling the truth when you told Buffy about that vampire slayer thing then.", Spike said to Giles.  
  
"Yes and how did you know about that?", Giles said.  
  
"Buffy told me.", Spike replied.  
  
"Well that's bloody brilliant isn't it.", Giles said. "Oh well. I want you all to come to the library at the start of school tomorrow so I can explain everything properly."  
  
"Hey everyone, Xander's waking up.", Willow called.  
  
"Did I miss anything?", Xander asked.  
  
"Buffy killed a vampire. It was neat.", Willow said.  
  
"Cool. So are we still Bronzing it then?", Xander said. They all walked back into the Bronze talking about what had just happened, leaving Giles outside by himself.  
  
"A slayer with friends. Bugger." 


	5. The Scooby Gang

The next day Buffy, Spike, Willow and Xander left the library after Giles had filled them in on Buffy being the slayer.  
  
"So are we aloud to help you with your slaying?", Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, a slayer gang, that's cool.", Buffy said.  
  
"Is this gang gonna have a name?", Spike asked.  
  
"How about the Slayerettes.", Willow said.  
  
"No that name sucks.", Xander said. "How about the Scooby gang."  
  
"Yeah I like that. We are now officially the Scooby gang.", Buffy said. "I've gotta go to the Principle's office now. Bye."  
  
"Bye Buffy", Spike called after her. "Man she's hot, don't you think Xander?"  
  
"Is there any answer to that that won't make you mad", Xander asked.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out?" Willow asked Spike.  
  
"I dunno. If she likes me I will. Does she ever say anything about me?", Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she does or maybe she doesn't.", Willow said.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?", Spike asked.  
  
"Maybe.", Willow said.  
  
"Spike, I don't think she's going to tell you so that probably means yes.", Xander said.  
  
"Okay then I'll ask her out.", Spike said. "Where did she say she was going?"  
  
"The Principles office.", Xander said.  
  
"Okay. See ya.", Spike said and mad his way towards the Principles office. When he got there Buffy was just leaving.  
  
"Hi Spike. What's up.", Buffy said.  
  
"Hi Buffy. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bronze tonight.", Spike said.  
  
"With Willow and Xander?", Buffy asked.  
  
"No, just us, you know like a date.", Spike replied.  
  
"Okay what time?", Buffy asked.  
  
"Is 7 good for you.", Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, 7 then. Oh I can't, I told Giles I'd go patrolling.", Buffy said.  
  
"Well I could go with you and then we could go to the Bronze.", Spike said.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
******************************************************  
  
I've decided not to carry on with this story because not many people are reading it (i've only had 7 reviews). If you really want me to carry on with the story then review it and tell me. 


End file.
